


Фарс и театр

by Eliza_chan



Series: Они знают лучше, что им нужно [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dark Past, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Secret Relationship, Some Humor, Teen Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_chan/pseuds/Eliza_chan
Summary: Ойкава играет в собственный театр, а Иваизуми позволяет использовать себя как массовку.Или Ойкава и Иваизуми начали наконец официально встречаться, когда как все остальные вокруг продолжают им намекать, что пора бы сделать это, поэтому Тоору решил повеселиться.





	Фарс и театр

— Так, я слышал, у вас была совместная поездка? — Яхаба подсел к ним в инвентарной. — Как прошло?

Ойкава недовольно сощурился, почувствовав опасность для своего личного пространства, но тут же спрятал все эмоции под маску непроницаемости. Они стали есть в инвентарной после того ужасного случая, когда Пёсик пытался свести их с помощью жареной курицы и закрытой двери. То есть, это было идеальное место, чтобы оставаться незамеченными. В последнее время Иваизуми всё больше раздражался только от писка какой-нибудь девчонки рядом с Ойкавой, так что они вместе решили, что это будет отличным местом, чтобы спрятаться.

Исключая команду, конечно же. Как он мог забыть, что они всё ещё были всеми руками и ногами за их отношения. Нет, не так. Насколько они все были настырными и не видели личных границ.

— Да, мы ездили с моими родителями к родственникам в Осаку. Ничего особенного, — Иваизуми махнул палочками так манерно, что Ойкава увидел отражение себя в этих действиях и немного передёрнулся. — Вода тёплая, если ты про это, но мы не купались.

— Совсем-совсем нечего рассказать?

Иваизуми искоса глянул на Ойкаву, в голове которого уже закрутились тысячи шестерёнок, генерируя историю. Хаджиме хотел надеяться, что обойдётся без чьей-нибудь трагичной гибели.

— На самом деле, — Тоору отложил бенто на пол в сторону и закинул руку на плечо Иваизуми, прижимая к себе, — когда мы были в ночном клубе, ко мне пристали очень-очень плохие парни.

— Да? — с сомнением спросил Яхаба, и Хаджиме ощутил, как чужие пальцы со всей силой впивались в его плечо. Боги, лишь бы не заржать вслух.

— Да! — чуть ли не гаркнул Ойкава, но потом состроил грустную мину, пытаясь быть похожим на побитого щенка. — Они захотели полапать меня за задницу, но Ива-чан одному из них тут же сломал три пальца!

Иваизуми обещал самому себе, что не будет смеяться. Он не станет, помогите боги, не станет этого делать. Как жаль, что нет с собой камеры.

Хаджиме притянул Ойкаву к своему боку за талию так резко, что тот от неожиданности ойкнул. Сам Иваизуми ощущал, как его шея сзади чуть нагрелась от испытываемого стыда, но, видя самодовольную улыбку Тоору, не мог остановиться на подобном моменте.

— Не волнуйся, я всегда смогу его защитить.

Чёрт, за что ему весь этот позор.

Лицо Яхабы вытянулось от удивления, а рот стал похож на рыбий, закрываясь туда-сюда. В конце концов, осознав идиотичность ситуации, его щёки покрылись румянцем, а обычно приглаженные и расчёсанные волосы на затылке внезапно встопорщились.

Проворчав нечто "Ну и... с вами", он поднялся на ноги и тихо вышел в зал. Смотря ему в спину, Иваизуми на секунду показалось, что это было действительно жестоко по отношению к такому человеку, как Шигеру.

Ойкава умилённо вздохнул, глядя на открытую входную дверь. Потом постучал указательным пальцем по затылку Иваизуми, задумавшись над очередной фигнёй.

— Я что, действительно настолько непривлекательный, чтобы меня не хотели лапать за задницу в клубе? — в итоге расстроено спросил он, оставляя чужие волосы в покое.  
— Ты идиот. Свой рост и мускулы в зеркало давно видел?  
— Ну утром сегодня, и что?

На пару секунд повисла странная тишина.

— Дебилокава.  
— Ты сказал это только для того, чтобы что-нибудь сказать?  
— Иногда твои социальные навыки хотят меня убедить, что в твоей голове абсолютная пустота.  
— Ещё одно подобное оскорбление, и ты секса не увидишь неделю.  
— Хочу напомнить, что ты трахаешь мой мозг больше, чем меня, так что я переживу. Вспомню былые замечательные времена, когда были только я да моя рука.

Левая бровь Ойкавы изящно взметнулась вверх.

— Ну когда-нибудь эти времена должны быть? — риторически спросил Иваизуми, запаковывая их коробки от обеда обратно в сумку.

— Не ври, — елейно протянул Ойкава, обнимая за живот вставшего Иваизуми. — Ни моя задница, ни мой член никогда тебе не надоедят, — он улыбнулся куда-то в копчик своему парню, потираясь носом о рубашку. — Но, правда, неужели для остальных парней я настолько непривлекательный?

Лучше бы никому из команды не видеть этой сцены, потому что тогда весь план Ойкавы "Трахать им мозг до выпускного" полетит к чертям. Иваизуми закатил глаза к потолку от безысходности. Он правда до сих пор не понимал, как его угораздило во всё это вляпаться.

— Ну, мои вкусы довольно специфичны.

Ойкава тут же отпрянул от него, смотря с ужасом в глазах на рот, который изверг такую гадость и который ещё день назад брал внутрь его член. Захотелось тут же помыться святой водой.

— Фу! Твою-то мать, Ива-чан, какая гадость! Я сейчас блевану!  
— Мусорное ведро за полками с мячами. Удачи, — Иваизуми помахал рукой, не поворачиваясь лицом, и удалился из инвентарной.

Им стоило подумать о крыше? Было ли это настолько банальным, что туда никто не сунется?

Сам Иваизуми не был против открытых отношений. Ну, Маки и так уже видел, как они трахались в душевой кабинке. Иваизуми не видел ничего страшного в статусных отношениях, а подколки он бы пережил.

Но у них были причины не рассказывать. Если про сексуальную связь никто не распространится дальше команды, то про их официальные отношения вся школа узнает на следующий день, как они позволят это узнать. У Маки с Маттсуном слишком большое желание отомстить за уязвлённую гордость, у Яхабы — доказать семпаям, что в этом нет ничего постыдного, а у Кьётани — тупо насолить Ойкаве напоследок.

Как бы Тоору не уверял, что будет в порядке, Иваизуми ещё имел голову на плечах и хотел бы, чтобы голова Ойкавы оставалась там же, где она есть. В самом прямом смысле.

Прозвенел звонок на урок

~~~

— Как поездка, парни?

Иваизуми практически принял мяч лицом, но вовремя уклонился, уставившись на тренера. То есть, да, он понимал, что тот тоже принимал какое-то участие в заговоре против них двоих, но не настолько же. Они считали, что Ирихата-сенсей выше этого.

— Разве вы не слышали эту историю, где Ойкаву лапали за задницу извращенцы в стриптиз-клубе, а Иваизуми за секунду сломал им три руки? — с бесстрастным лицом спросил Маттсун чушь, показывая всем своим видом, что это нормально.

Как эта история успела обрасти подобными деталями?

Ойкава, будто девица в беде, приложил запястье ко лбу, горестно вздохнул и начал падать на спину, упав в итоге на руки к Иваизуми.

— Я надеюсь, нам не придётся иметь дело с полицией из-за вас двоих? Потому что я сдам вас с потрохами, если директор пригрозит урезать нам бюджет.

Иваизуми бросил от досады Ойкаву на пол, поморщившись от глухого стука.

— Да там всего двое было! — в конце концов не выдержал он. — И я палец ему только один сломал! Охрана со всем на месте разобралась.

На самом деле, они даже не заходили внутрь. Просто родители Иваизуми пошутили, что было бы неплохо устроить семейный поход куда-то, и почему бы не в стрип-клуб? Это же так весело! В конце концов, двое пьяных, которых вышвырнули оттуда, начали приставать к его матери и к Ойкаве (очевидно, у них было очень плохо с зрением), так что ещё Иваизуми мог сделать? Да, возможно, он сломал ребро тому ублюдку, который пристал к его матери, отец устроил ему разрыв селезёнки, а Ойкава своему обидчику — расслоение сетчатки глаза (Иваизуми чисто из принципа сломал палец, наступив пяткой, растерев и попрыгав, ведь они все четверо были уже навеселе), но на них никто не написал заявление. Более того, они разобрались во всём, как эти люди протрезвели, а увечья оказались не такими огромными, как казалось в алкогольном угаре, исключая перелом пальца.

Да только выслушав подобную историю, можно решить, что Дурокава — член его семьи. Именно поэтому правильно рассказанная правда всегда принималась за ложь.

— От того, что ты размоешь краски, более правдивой эта история не станет, — крикнул Маки с улыбкой, и все продолжили тренировку.

Ойкава потёр затылок, которым ударился, сморщился от боли и стал обидчиво кряхтеть. А потом поймал понимающий взгляд тренера и, на секунду потеряв контроль над эмоциями, смущённо опустил взгляд. Затем приложил палец к губам.

— Эх, молодость, — просипел Ирихата-сенсей, добавляя пять кругов подката дополнительно каждому после того, как они отработают подачи.

~~~

— Как прошла поездка, дорогой? — этот вопрос откровенно заколебал Ойкаву, но услышать его от матери с подтекстом, который он ещё не слышал в этот день, было немного жутко. — Иваизуми-сан сказала, что всё прошло нормально, но... Было что-то странное в её голосе.

Тоору не боялся ни матери, ни отца. На самом деле, они были оба замечательными людьми, которые поддерживали его во всех начинаниях, в особенности — в стремлении стать настоящим профессионалом. Он не боялся их. Ни в коем случае. Они оба уже прошли лечение, всё осталось давно в прошлом.

Ему девятнадцать, он взрослый парень, который мог дать отпор.

— Ничего такого. Это были поминки, мам. Что могло особого случиться?

— Не знаю, просто, — она нахмурилась, пытаясь найти недостающую йену, затерявшуюся между дебитом и кредитом, — это немного странно для меня. Ты же не часть их семьи.

— О нет, мам, мы с Ива-чаном на самом деле безумно любим друг друга и строим тайный план, как сбежать вместе в Токио, — Ойкава усмехнулся, потому что да, так и было на самом деле. Он поймал на себе любящую улыбку матери и попытался спрятать свои руки от её взгляда. — Мне очень жаль, что в своё время у тебя не было таких друзей.

— Да, — она посмотрела на него с прищуром, и это выглядело совсем не страшно, потому что её волосы были собраны в домашний неаккуратный пучок, а на футболке, которую она донашивала за сыном, осталось пятно от кофе. — Мне тоже немного жаль.

— Я пойду к себе.  
— Спокойной ночи.  
— Приятных снов.

~~~

Они были на крыше. Дул свежий ветер, принося ощущение скорого выпуска, и на носу был действительно последний поток итоговых тестов. Это было так странно и так необычно, что Ойкава ловил себя на настоящей растерянности, что делать со своим будущем.

Между лопаток засвербело странно, и Тоору подёргал плечами, пытаясь сбросить ощущение.

— Замёрз, что ли?  
— Издеваешься?

Иваизуми прирыкнул, но снял с себя пиджак и надел на Ойкаву.

— Не хватало ещё, чтобы простудился.  
— Эй, я не настолько слабый, — Ойкава ударил Иваизуми в плечо, наигранно дуясь, и только потом до него дошло, что это за чувство. — С лестницы смотрит, зараза.  
— Я знаю, что ты не слабый, — устало проговорил Иваизуми, прижимая Ойкаву к своему боку за плечо, — просто не понимаю, как они нас и здесь нашли. Как им на это времени вообще хватает?

Ойкава дёрнул правым плечом в знак недоумения, взял палочками сосиску и тыкнул ею в губы своему парню, растягивая губы в самодовольной улыбке.

С Маки ничего нельзя было считать перебором, серьёзно.

Взгляд Ива-чана обещал нечто вроде "Сделаешь так наедине на полном серьёзе, я вырву тебе хребет через горло", но сам парень открыл рот и послушно начал жевать сосиску.

На самом деле, это было довольно мило, всё это несоответствие настроения и действий. Хаджиме сам состоял из всего этого, и, боги, кажется, Ойкава немного завёлся.

Иваизуми взглянул ещё раз, облизав нижнюю губу, и, ох, этот язык...

— У тебя же есть ключи, да ведь? — спросил Тоору шёпотом. — Скажи, что есть. Немного секса на крыше перед выпуском, что может быть лучше, да ведь, Ива-чан?

Он расстегнул одну пуговицу на рубашке Иваизуми, которая была и так не до конца застёгнута, и ослабил галстук на чужой шее, проводя указательным пальцем по артерии.  
Чертовски зашкаливающий пульс.

Достав ключи из брюк Иваизуми, Ойкава встал, подошёл к двери, показал знак мира Маки, высунув язык, и закрыл прямо перед его носом дверь на несколько оборотов.

Пусть думает, что хочет.

~~~

Опять же, у Иваизуми были свои причины, чтобы защищать Ойкаву. Он половину жизни чувствовал себя виноватым, что образ идеальных родителей в глазах друга разбился на микрокосмическую стеклянную пыль, и никогда без разрешения и особой причины не касался его шеи или запястий. И хотя галстук на шее Тоору всегда был туго завязан (что ещё полтора года назад могло возбудить Иваизуми до неоновых пятен перед глазами), всё равно они оба знали, как могли отреагировать на ненужное вмешательство.

У них был свой собственный темп, который включал полное открытие миру примерно в Токио. До этого момента Ойкава не желал поднимать эту тему перед родителями, хотя и заверял, что не боялся их, но родители Хаджиме всё знали.

Поэтому Ойкава всё больше и больше задерживался на ночь, пока не обнаружил, что имел собственные палочки в чужом доме.

И, ну, не удивительно, что их застали выходящими из дома Иваизуми. Это рано или поздно должно было случиться.

Немного всё усложняло то, что это был Кьётани, а Кьётани был звездец как непрошибаем в подобных вопросах. Он не понимал издёвок или сарказма, он просто принимал всё за чистую монету, будто собака, бегущая от простого замаха, когда мячик всё равно оставался в руке хозяина.

Иногда Иваизуми думал, что Ойкаве просто нужен повод, чтобы излить свои настоящие чувства и переживания, и это одновременно злило и забавляло.

Поэтому он просто поддался, когда Тоору буквально засосал его на пороге родительского дома, пока мама следила за ними через окно, чтобы они аккуратно переходили дорогу. Он видел её ошарашенное лицо и рот, прикрытый ладонью (ведь это была настоящая наглость, и теперь она начала думать, что давала им слишком мало совместного времени, хотя Дурокава просто обожал семью Иваизуми), перед тем, как закрыть глаза.

Но прежде всего он чувствовал мягкие обветренные губы со вкусом хлеба и тёплый сухой язык, который практически пересчитал зубы Иваизуми — возможно, Ойкава и правда делал это, потому что вчера Иваизуми настоял, что у него так и не проросли зубы мудрости с правой стороны, — поэтому сам Хаджиме не мог оставаться в стороне. Чёрт возьми, это было лучше, чем то, что он получил вчера на крыше. Рот Ойкавы пересох то ли от волнения, то ли от недостаточного питья утром (жрать хлеб всухомятку — плохо!), и было такое странное чувство, когда он будто хотел забрать всю слюну в свой рот, а рецепторы языка были такими шершавыми, как у кошки...

Таки да, Кьётани не настолько не понятлив.  
И снова: лучшая ложь — правильно поданная правда.

В конце концов, когда Ойкава наконец соизволил оторваться от Иваизуми, его губы совсем потрескались, и вокруг рта пошло раздражение, но при этом он блестел от слюны Иваизуми и, ух, чёрт...

Интересно, насколько будет наглым попросить закрыть маму уши и по-быстрому отдрочить друг другу в ванне?

Ойкава сморщился, попытавшись уложить член в форменных штанах поудобнее, и улыбнулся, будто чеширский кот.

Иваизуми сжал ладони в кулаки и вытер подбородок. Вздохнув пару раз, он перекинул сумку так, чтобы она оказалась спереди, а не сбоку, и пошёл обычным путём в школу. Через пару минут и вовсе достал бутылку воды и протянул Тоору, на что тот слишком мило улыбнулся. Не наигранно, как обычно, а будто видел в Иваизуми центр целой вселенной, что отправляло в нокаут не хуже, чем хук с правой, и заставляло хотеть ещё больше.

— Знаешь, было бы круто получать что-то такое не потому, что на нас смотрят.  
— А может, у меня кинк такой?

Иваизуми замер с поднятой ногой для следующего шага, а его сердце пропустило удар, потому что по глазам видел — не врёт ведь, сучёныш.

Это требовало срочного обмозгования.

— Тебя возбуждает выставлять людей идиотами? — через минуту спросил Иваизуми, действительно не совсем понимая, что происходит в этом мире.  
— Возможно, — Ойкава лёгкомысленно пожал плечами.

~~~

— Вы сегодня вместе ночевали? — Маттсун подсел к ним в столовой, потому что на крышу теперь был закрыт доступ с сегодняшнего дня, ведь Маки пожаловался то ли завучу, то ли директору. — Кьётани на всех волком смотрит. Что вы с ним сделали?

— Да, трахались всю ночь напролёт. И ничего мы с Пёсиком не делали. Да, Ива-чан?

Иваизуми посмотрел на чёрную точку на носу Матсукавы и выдал:  
— Ага.

Он мог бы привыкнуть к этому чувству превосходства.


End file.
